First Love (len kagamine x reader)
by SeeU shiyu
Summary: Your Hatsune Miku's best friend. Len began to love you when he saw you.


Reader x Len Kagamine

Miku ran to the vocaloid members " hey everyone! I will introduce to all of you" after she said that you appeared "_, my friend." Miku said

"hello, my name is _ _." You introduce your self

"nice to meet you _" they said. "you have a soft and sweet voice, would you like to join us?" Rin ask

"I guess so." You see Len blushing while staring at you " you," you pointed to len "do you have a fever?"

"hah?! N-no, I don't have a fever" len replied

"ah.. okay" you said

When you're in your classroom len walk towards you "do you have a problem" you ask to len

"well no, I'm just want to ask you if you'd like to have lunch together" len said

"oh.. okay, let's eat?" you questioned

"yeah" you to have lunch together

"what is that?" len ask

"this? Its tempura, tempura consists of seafood, vegetables, mushrooms, or meat coated with batter and deep fried. The resulting food has a light, but crispy texture, that may be seasoned with salt or dipped in a light sauce before eating. Tempura was introduced to Japan by the Portuguese in the 16th century, and has become one of Japan's most famous dishes internationally." You explained "like some?" you ask

"yeah, can I?" he ask

"of course" you smiled and you gave him a bite to your food

"wow this is good!" he said

"really?" you have eaten the food which eaten by len, len blushed " wow its totally good"

"it's because you ate the part of the food which eaten by me" he said bluntly

You blushed "I-it's okay, I really don't mind it" you two start to eat again when someone sat besides you "_ I know were friends but why didn't you invite me" ask miku

"because we have no time to invite someone, were busy in school" len explained "were finished, see you!" len hold your hand

You two are closed to each other for now on.

Couple of days later, all len kagamine fangirls were meeting "do you notice girls that len and _ are seemed too close to each other?" said the leader " yeah, we noticed that. Lets bully _!" said the other girls

One week later they started the plan for _. When they're in the second floor they spill juice into your face, cut your P.E uniform into pieces and many more but the one you didn't like is they ruined your composed song "who ruined my... my" you don't control yourself and began to cry. Len see you crying

"why your crying,_?" len ask

"because someone ruined my composed song, the one that I will perform to my sick grandpa" you said crying "he wants me to sing my original composition" this is the first time that len saw you crying.

Len pull you towards him and he hug you tight, you hug him back and began to cry more. You felt warm in him, he kissed your forehead, you don't know that your face is red because of the kiss. "don't worry _ I will help you to composed again your song" len said happily

"thank you" you thanked him, you two don't know that the hug last in twenty minutes

"there you are ... Len" rin shout to len but when she saw you she said it quietly.

You two looked at rin "it;s not what you think" you two said

"huh? But I love to be your sister-in-law~!" she giggled

"ha?! Your wrong!" you denied

...

Len said you to your house "thank you, len"

"it's nothing, I think I'm here because your here, is that... faith?" len said

You blush and you giggled "I think so, bye bye" you said

"yeah, bye"

The next day you perform the song that Len helps you. Your grandpa is so happy to hear your voice.

...

When you saw Len you feel something weird and hide from him, then you ask Miku if this feeling is natural.

"Miku, when Len is around I feel uncomfortable, when he's closed to me my heart began to raced, what's the meaning of that?"

MIku giggled "there's nothing to worry about, it's just L.O.V.E love~!"

"love… you mean I'm in love with Len?!"

"what is it? I heard my name" Len said

"L-len!" you were shocked "I-it's nothing to worry about!"

"Len, just be truth to your feelings" Miku said smiling

"_ the truth is I … I really love you!"

"now _ what's your feeling towards Len?" miku ask you

"I'm happy when he was around and I … I love him too" you said blushing

"be my girlfriend?" len ask

"*nod* of course" you said!

You and Len are now couples. In school you're the best couple. The fan girls are crying because you love each other.

THE END!


End file.
